


Are You Busy?

by wjmoon (sodapeach)



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Short & Sweet, Sleeping Together, Slice of Life, but like literally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 02:30:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21129302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodapeach/pseuds/wjmoon
Summary: Wooseok is about to go to bed when he gets a late night visitor.





	Are You Busy?

**Author's Note:**

> I was exhausted when I wrote this, but it was too early to go to bed so I wanted to do a little scene before I fell asleep. c:

It was late, and Wooseok was finally ready to get into bed and sleep until he lost track of the days when there was a knock on the door. He groaned into his pillow and hit it weakly with his fist. What did they want now?

Junho and Hyeongjun were the likely culprits. Even Eunsang was suspect, considering he had been spending the most time with Wooseok within the last couple of weeks. The younger members liked to linger, especially at night when the homesickness hit the hardest. He couldn’t blame them because he missed his parents too, but the difference was he had several more years under his belt to get used to it. They all had their favorite hyungs that they clung to. Dohyon liked Seungyoun and Hangyul consistently, and Dongpyo and Seungwoo were attached at the hip. The others were more unpredictable.

So when he heard the knock, his legs moved as if by instinct, swinging themselves off of the side of his bed, and his hand found the switch for the bedside lamp. He would listen to their problems, let them cry in secret, and offer them a late night snack like the other members of Up10tion did for him, and then send them off to bed with ruddy noses and clear heads. It wouldn’t take more than forty minutes before he could finally go to sleep.

He shuffled across the room, his legs feeling sluggish from dancing all day, and opened the door to find that he had to look up to greet his guest.

“Oh hey, what’s up,” Wooseok said.

Seungyoun stood at his door in his own pajamas with his pillow wedged under his arm. “Sorry to bother you, but can I hang out here for a while? Dohyon fell asleep on my bed, and I can’t wake him up.”

“Did you try Hyeongjun?” Wooseok asked, ignoring the subtle pout Seungyoun made when he didn’t immediately invite him in, but it was a valid question. Hyeongjun was in charge of waking everyone up.

“He’s asleep,” he said. “And he has school in the morning.”

“Right, so does Dohyon,” Wooseok said quietly so that they wouldn’t bother Seungwoo who would immediately get concerned about anything unusual. He stepped aside and waved him in, forcing away the smile that crept its way on his lips as Seungyoun walked in like an excited puppy. Wooseok closed the door behind him. “I don’t know how much fun I can be.”

“Why’s that?” Seungyoun asked, sitting on the edge of his bed, clutching his pillow to his chest.

“I took a sleep aid,” Wooseok said regrettably.

“Oh,” he said, disappointed. “I should have dropped by earlier then.”

“That’s okay,” he said. “I just may end up falling asleep on you.”

“It’s your room,” he smiled. “You should sleep as much as you want.”

“Thank you,” Wooseok laughed. He crawled on his bed next to him, taking up a smaller space but not feeling cramped at all. “Since you’re here, you should tell me about your problems.”

“Ahhhh,” he said, thinking. “There’s a giant child asleep in my bed.”

“That’s a really big problem,” he said.

“And the slightly smaller but older child he came with kicks in his sleep,” he sighed.

“Oh, wow, that’s unfortunate,” he said.

“So now I have to figure out a way to get the great Kim Wooseok to let me sleep with him.”

Wooseok snorted. “Is that all?”

“I’ve been told it’s an honor.”

“Shut up,” he laughed, smacking him playfully with the back of his hand. He scooched over to the far side of the bed and patted the free space. “You’re in charge of the light, though.”

“Yes, sir,” he said gleefully, getting into bed like a child who had been told he gets to stay up past his bedtime. They pulled the covers over themselves, and Wooseok felt the pull of the sleeping pill drag him under, but he wasn’t ready to sleep just yet. He wanted to spend some more time with his favorite person first. “Thank you.”

“Hmm?” He said.

“For not kicking me out,” he said.

“When have I ever,” Wooseok said, closing his eyes.

“That’s true,” he hummed. “Still, thank you though.”

“You don’t even have to ask,” he said. “I don’t know why you even bother knocking.”

“Because I’m a gentleman,” he said, making Wooseok laugh. “What are you doing over there? We can’t sleep like this.”

Wooseok groaned and rolled himself towards the center of the bed, careful not to tangle himself up in the sheets. If he hadn’t taken the medicine, he might have considering plating coy, but he didn’t have the energy nor the willpower to pretend like he didn’t want to be held. Seungyoun pulled him to his chest, sliding his knees behind his until they fit perfectly together.

“That’s better,” he said, inhaling the back of Wooseok’s hair. He was glad he remembered to wash it before bed this time.

“Isn’t this a little early for you,” Wooseok asked quietly, worried he would fall asleep soon.

“It’s okay. It gives me a quiet place to think and somewhere I can fall asleep that won’t lock up my back.”

“That’s true,” he said, feeling an arm slide around his waist and pull him tighter. He was warm like his personality, plus he always smelled nice. It was like a therapeutic wave washed over him, and Wooseok was unable to keep his eyes open any longer.

He woke the next morning in the same spot he fell asleep with a slight stiffness in his neck from sleeping on Seungyoun’s arm. The heavy rise and fall of a chest against his back held the same warmth from the night before mixed with a vulnerable softness that made him tingle all over. 

He carefully turned over as to not wake him and took a chance to gaze at Seungyoun’s sleeping face. His lips protruded in a sleepy pout and were slightly chapped. He scrunched his nose as a loose hair clung to its tip, and Wooseok carefully removed it for him. 

He considered getting up to have breakfast, but moving felt wrong. It wouldn’t hurt anything if he lingered a little longer. He could always get some more sleep.

“Good morning,” Seungyoun said with a scratchy voice, his eyes still shut.

“Good morning,” he said, moving away the hair that hung in Seungyoun’s face carefully with his fingertips. It was already growing out so fast compared to how short it was when they entered Produce a lifetime ago. “Did you sleep okay?”

He smiled and inhaled deeply with a big stretch that ended with him wrapping his arms around Wooseok and pulling him to his chest. “Yes.”

Wooseok laughed. “We have to get up, you know.”

“Nope, we can stay here all day,” he said, running his hand up and down Wooseok’s back. Perhaps he had a point. Wooseok closed his eyes and was gone again. This time when he awoke, Seungyoun was already awake, but he hadn’t moved. “You must be exhausted.”

“I am,” he said sleepily.

“Come on, let’s go get breakfast before the kids eat everything,” Seungyoun said, dragging Wooseok out of bed. Wooseok groaned and followed him, shuffling into the kitchen.

“You want some coffee?” Hangyul offered, swirling a spoon around a mug of his own. Wooseok shook his head and found a box of green tea bags while Seungyoun wandered off to the coffee pot. “You guys slept through the whole morning.”

“Did we?” Seungyoun asked, amused.

“Yeah, we were starting to get worried.”

“Did everyone make it to school?” Wooseok asked, realizing he didn’t help them get ready like he was supposed to.

“Seungwoo got them out, I guess,” he said.

“Was it hard to get Dohyon up?”

Hangyul looked back at him, surprised. “I don’t know, I didn’t see him.”

“Didn’t he sleep in your room?” Wooseok asked.

“No,” Hangyul laughed. “I definitely would have remembered that. He snores like he’s trying to break a record.”

Wooseok’s eyes widened, and he looked at Seungyoun who was trying to sneak out of the kitchen with a cup of coffee. “Stop right there!”

He looked back before smiling sheepishly and running out of the room.

“Hey!” Wooseok cried out. “Come back here!”

“I was wondering where he went to last night,” Hangyul said to himself, smiling into his mug like he knew a secret.

Wooseok rolled his eyes. “I ought to kick both of your asses.”

“Only if you can reach them,” he flashed a smile. 

Wooseok would have to deal with him later, but first there was a bed bug on the loose with his name him on him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for taking the time to read this! I hope there aren’t too many mistakes I’m so sleepy skdjjdhdh


End file.
